runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Ancient hymnal
right Ancient hymnal on reward tehtävästä The Temple at Senntisten. Sen antaa pelaajalle Azzanadra. Sen jälkeen kun pelaaja on lukenut tämän kirjan, hän saa oikeudet käyttää Ancient Curses loitsuja kun hän on vielä rukoillut zaroksen alttarilla. Kirjan sisältö "Gathered here are the chants and curses of the Mahjarrat ancestors. Within these pages they lie translated to the human tongue, in the knowledge that soon Zaros will rule over all races, no matter how weak they be. It is right, then, that all should use the words herein to give to praise to Zaros in worship and in battle. To this end Zaros has attuned his temple at Senntisten, so thatby praying at his altar in that wonderous place these curses will fill the minds of the followers, and his power be bestowed unto them. Oh, what wonderous god and sacred place is this? This altar that nourishes the spirit far beyond the altars of the many false gods! And finally, a warning, for the weak-willed halfwit humans are known for their treachery. Zaros grants you the freedom to use the altars of other to replenish yourself, but should you turn your back on these glorious curses that Zaros has gifted you, you must return to Senntisten and prostrate yourself before Zaros' majesty before he will allow you to use these curses once more." Sap Warrior "Adimo potestas tua quae tibi donat fortunam pugnae. (I take away your might that makes you lucky in fighting.) Sap Ranger Adimo potestas tua quae tibi donat vis eminus. (I take away your might that gives you ranged power.) Sap Mage Adimo potestas tua quae tibi donat artem magicam. (I take away your might that gives you magic art.) Sap Spirit Adimo potestas tua quae tibi donat vis animam. (I take away your might that gives you souls of the dead.) Berserker Dona mihi potestam, animum et fortitudeinem bestiae firmissimae. (Give me the power, the courage, and durability of the mightiest beast.) Deflect Summoning Arceto impetum bestarium recreatorum. (I deflect attacks from beasts that were brought back to life.) Deflect Magic Arceto impetum magorum. (I deflect attacks from mages.) Deflect Missiles Arceto impetum telorum. (I deflect attacks of missiles.) Deflect Melee Arceto impetum gladiatrum. (I deflect attacks from melee.) Leech Attack Reple me impetu hostium. (Fill me with the attack of my enemy.) Leech Ranged Reple me vis enimus hostium. (Fill me with the ranged skills of my enemy.) Leech Magic Reple me artem magican hostium. (Fill me with the magic skills of my enemy.) Leech Defence Reple me vallo hostium. (Fill me with the defence skills of my enemy.) Leech Strength Reple me fortitudo hostium. (Fill me with the strength of my enemy.) Leech Energy Reple me nervis hostium. (Fill me with the vigour of my enemies.) Leech Special Attack Reple me impetu speciali hostium. (Fill me with special attacks of my enemy.) Wrath Nex meus emanabit sicut pestilentia. (My death will spread like a plague.) Soul Split Advoco insaniam haerecticorum in pectus meus et animam meam. (I call to my heart and soul the madness of heretics.) Turmoil Vim inimici mihi bono inclina. (Turn the power of my enemy to my benefit.) ” — Ancient Hymnal Luokka:Kirjat Luokka:Tavarat en:Ancient hymnal